


Remember

by Axel_Estan



Series: Bleach Drabbles [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Slight reference to future death, Unseen Moments, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Estan/pseuds/Axel_Estan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yammamoto has a minute to pen a little poem, what would such a wise man put to paper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

These days all pass, slow and calm.  
I find a flower has landed in my palm.

The strange new Generation, is already taking over.  
Springing up like a patch of little four-leaf clovers.

The Things I’ve done, that I leave behind.  
They’re all right here, easy to find.

So do not forget me, when I am gone.  
Pass on my knowledge, and always stay strong.

This that I created, all with my own hands,  
Shall be passed on, with the shifting sands.

Time is thy friend and thy enemy,  
The more it goes, the more changes I see.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you liked it, I find it awesome when people can get into a characters head and think like them. Let me know how I did and thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
